


when the hunger really hits me

by caperg33l



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caperg33l/pseuds/caperg33l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But every once and awhile Sid would cut his eyes toward Geno and the look in his eyes had been, well, <i>heated</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the hunger really hits me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koscheiis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koscheiis/gifts).



> So Melanie wanted toppy Sid and I am apparently easy for that, so I hope you like it, babe!
> 
> So much thanks to hauntologie for the beta and general awesomeness <3.
> 
> Also, shhhhh, let's not talk about how the only fics I've been able to finish for this fandom are pwps.

Geno grunts as he lands on the hard mattress of the hotel bed.

He'd known this was coming. All through dinner and watching the Superbowl, Sid had been looking at him. It hadn't been obvious, Sid had been smiling at everyone – high off beating the Caps – and attentive to the conversations going on around him. But every once and awhile Sid would cut his eyes toward Geno and the look in his eyes had been, well, _heated_. It had caused Geno to have some uncomfortable moments, where he'd have to look away, gulp down shitty beer, and shift subtly in his seat.

In the hotel lobby Sid had asked, completely casual, if Geno wanted to go over game footage back in his room. As the team snickered and cast looks of sympathy his way, Geno had been forced to overcome the heat suddenly coiling in his gut, so he could nod and put a rueful smile on his face.

The second the door had closed behind him, Sid had turned and backed Geno up against it, hands going around to cup his ass and pull Geno flush against him. Geno had sucked in a breath sharply, before his mouth was taken in a kiss that wasted no time in becoming wet and dirty. Sid pulled back much too soon, but before Geno could complain he had found himself being methodically stripped and pushed toward the bed.

Now he watches as Sid slowly and precisely takes off his blazer and shirt, hanging them up so they won't wrinkle. Geno wants to go to him, help Sid slide his shirt off his shoulders and run his hands over Sid's back. But he doesn't move because that's not what Sid wants right now, not what he _expects_ of Geno. It doesn’t always go this way. Sometimes he likes Geno to be the one to push and pull him where Geno wants and most of the time there is no script – their lives too hectic and unpredictable for anything but what they can get – but sometimes, Sid wants it exactly like this. So Geno clenches his hands in the bedspread and concentrates on keeping his breathing deep and even.

Sid climbs up on the bed, unselfconsciously and beautifully naked, and nudges Geno's legs apart so he can settle between them. He just looks at Geno for a minute, surveying him, making Geno twitch and feel ridiculous for finding it so hot. His gaze stops and lingers at Geno's hard cock and he looks back up at Geno and lifts up an eyebrow.

Geno huffs out a breath and says, “Sid's fault. _Looking_ at me.”

Sid smirks a little then runs his hands up Geno's legs, pulling the hair against the grain and causing goosebumps to pop up all over Geno's body. He lays on top of him and Geno sighs in pleasure at the feel of Sid's body covering his, blanketing him. He brings his knees up to bracket his hips and Sid rocks down and looks at Geno all hot eyes and smugness, before leaning down to swallow Geno's embarrassing moan.

Like before Sid wastes no time in making the kiss deep, and nipping at Geno's lips. He brings his hands up to tangle in Sid's hair, who allows it for a moment, before cuffing Geno's wrists in his hands and bringing them them to rest above their heads.

He pulls back and pants out against Geno's lips, “I didn't bring any extra ties,” he moves his lips to Geno's ear and nips the earlobe and Geno jerks. “So you're gonna have to be good, okay?”

He trails his lips over Geno's jaw, then leans back a little to pin Geno's eyes with his own. “Can you do that for me, Geno?”

Geno swallows at the intensity in those eyes and feels heat wash all over him. “Whatever Sid want.”

A smile breaks out over Sid's face, genuine and stunning enough that it takes Geno's breath away, then he squeezes Geno's wrists once and ducks down to his neck and goes to work with his teeth and tongue. He finds a particularly sweet spot just under Geno's ear and Geno's back arches as he worries it with his teeth.

“Wish I could mark you,” he murmurs against Geno's neck like it's a secret and Geno has to bite back a moan at the thought of it, of being able to wear Sidney's marks on his skin. He lingers long enough that Geno starts to wonder if he might do it anyway and Geno _wants_ it, no matter how stupid it would be, but he gives the spot one last careful bite and moves on.

Geno can't help the displeased grunt that escapes him and Sid kisses him as if to say he's sorry, then he squeezes Geno's wrists again and lets go. When he sees Geno's freed hands grip the pillow he gives a satisfied hum and starts moving down Geno's body, leaving deep sucking kisses in his wake. He stops at Geno's nipples and laves them with his tongue, using his teeth a little when Geno moans and breathes out his name. He gives the right one a sharp little bite and that makes Geno hiss and his cock jump. Sid makes a pleased noise against his nipple then soothes the sting with his tongue.

When he gets to Geno's dick he pauses and stares. It's wet and red, hard against Geno's belly and Sid's looking at it so intently, it makes Geno squirm.

“Sid, please,” he pants out and Sid looks up at him sharply, but grips his hips and without looking away, swallows him down.

Geno moans ridiculously loud, but he doesn't care because this is too much too fast – his cock surrounded by tight, wet heat. Sid doesn't give him any time to adjust, just sucks hard and bobs his head up and down. Geno's hips try to thrust up entirely of their own will, but Sid holds him down, gripping so tight Geno knows there will be bruises tomorrow.

Sid pulls off and says, voice rough, “Okay Geno, I want you to come.”

He moves his right hand up to grip the base of Geno's dick, then takes the head back in his mouth, sucking hard and it's the combination of the command and seeing his lips wrapped almost sweetly around his dick that makes Geno lose it.

When he comes back to himself it's mostly because Sid's still sucking gently and his hands have moved up, thumbs rubbing over his nipples. The sensations are too much and he hears himself whimpering.

“Sid, enough, I can't – ,” he whines. Sid pulls off after a last suck, making Geno shiver, then propels himself up to reclaim Geno's wrists. He runs his tongue over Geno's bottom lip, then slips it inside his mouth. Geno moans and shudders at tasting himself and Sid moans back and presses his wrists harder into the bed.

Sid kisses him and kisses him, and rolls his hard dick against Geno's stomach and his still sensitive dick making Geno whimper into Sid's mouth. He pulls back and pants Geno’s name.

Geno murmurs nonsense words back to him in Russian, and Sid doesn’t understand them, but he responds with a hard kiss to Geno’s mouth anyway. Then he lets go of Geno's wrists and sits up. He rubs Geno's thighs a few times then hooks his hands under his knees and pushes them toward Geno's chest.

“Geno, hold your knees for me,” he says, his voice still rough and cracking. He's breathing hard and flushed red all over, but his eyes are level on Geno's as he waits.

Geno lets go of the pillow and does as he's told. Sid holds his gaze for a moment before leaning over and snagging a bottle of lube from the nightstand that Geno hadn't noticed before.

He pushes on Geno's knees making him hold himself open wider, then lays down on his stomach and with no warning runs his tongue over Geno's hole.

His whole body jerks. “Sid what – ,” he cuts off with a yelp as Sid's tongue circles the rim and then Sid _kisses_ him there, using his tongue. He swears loudly in Russian and Sid moans and pushes Geno's legs even closer to his chest.

They’ve never ventured here before, despite Geno occasionally fantasizing about doing it to Sid and the surprise of it is turning Geno inside out. Now Sid is doing it to _him_ and he feels broken apart as Sid steadily, _patiently_ , works him open with his tongue. 

He's impossibly hard again, his aching dick leaking against his stomach – there's sweat running into his eyes making them sting and later he'll be really embarrassed about the noises he's making, but right now Sid is pumping two slick fingers into him and licking all around his hole and, _jesus christ_ , Sid needs to fuck him right now.

“Sid,” he rasps out, “Sid – please.” Sid lifts his head and his eyes are a little crazed and his lips are red and puffy from _tongue-fucking him_ , oh god.

He sits up, pulls his fingers out and before Geno can even register the loss Sid is sliding into him, thick and good. He doesn't stop to let Geno adjust, just hitches Geno's legs over his shoulders and starts fucking into him with long steady strokes.

Geno's so close and when Sid adjusts the angle and reaches a hand over to jerk him off, he only lasts a few more minutes before he's coming again, Sid fucking him through it.

“Geno,” Sid chokes out and Geno opens eyes he doesn't remember closing to see Sid staring desperately at his face.

“Yeah, Sid, come _on_ ,” and Sid bows his head, gives a few more erratic thrusts, then comes inside him and Geno moans at the feel of it, his dick twitching half-heartedly.

There's quiet for a little bit while they both pant and Geno starts to shiver from the sweat drying on his body. Then Sid takes a deep breath, turns his head into Geno's thigh to press a gentle kiss there and Geno feels something twist in his chest.

Sid slowly eases his legs down and then drops down on top of him, burying his face in Geno's neck. He wraps his arms around him and luxuriates in being able to touch Sid wherever he wants.

They lay there a long time, but finally, Geno can't help himself anymore.

“Sid been keeping secrets,” he feels Sid freeze on top of him, “Dirty secrets.”

Sid stays still for a long moment before he lifts up his head and whines, “Geno.”

Geno raises his eyebrows at him. “No, no, I like. Nice when tongue –,”

“Oh, god, shut up,” Sid groans, face going even redder than it was post sex, just like after the first time he’d fucked Geno blind with a vibrator.

He opens his mouth but Sid twists his nipple, making him yelp, before beating a hasty retreat to the bathroom.

“My turn next,” he calls out, watching Sid’s ass as he walks to the bathroom door. Sid hesitates in the doorway, then slams it shut behind him.

Geno crosses his arms behind his head and grins up at the ceiling, well pleased with his life.


End file.
